Alice and The Zit
by Annelikestowrite
Summary: “A zit?” He asked incredulously. Alice pointed subtlety to Bella’s chin. In a millisecond; he put the pieces together. “Ah, the slang word for a blemish. Pimple. Acne.” Bella slapped her forehead, “Please! This isn’t something we humans like discussed."


One shot, just because Alice wouldn't remember acne. Isn't she lucky?

Alice and the Zit

It was a day like any other. Rainy and green as Bella drove slowly down the gravel driveway. Towards her doom. But Alice had insisted. The day had come. Hours of torture, playing dress-up.

She tried to remember a time when she actually liked playing dress-up. When she was five-the perfect age for it-she had instead been helping Renee sort the laundry, since her mother always forgot to check for that one elusive red sock knotted up amidst the whites. Occasionally Renee tried to pull a fast one and do the laundry without her. By age seven Bella was doing the laundry completely on her own. She had never really liked pink underwear. Particularly when it had been purchased white.

Renee's clothes were Bohemian, they should have attracted her. But they did not. Her own clothes, tee shirts and jeans were much more practical. She preferred those.

Head down, she walked towards the Cullen house. A gross understatement. Mansion. Castle. That was more applicable.

Consciously her hair moved forward, covering her face. Particularly her chin. So embarrassing. She didn't bother knocking. They all knew she was coming. She entered and headed for the stairs. No one stopped her.

Odd. But she didn't dwell on it for long.

Alice's voice called from atop the stairs, "Bella! This is going to be so much fun! They just arrived from Paris. You are going to love them."

"_Sure I will Alice,"_ She thought silently. It was the only place she was safe from their sensitive ears. In her mind.

Her head bowed even further, into her chest. Perhaps Alice wouldn't notice. Yeah right.

Alice was dancing around her room, pulling things off of distant shelves, putting them on top of her vanity. Prancing to other shelves, picking an object at random and then moving it to the bed. She was gleeful, happy. Bella wished she could be more enthusiastic about this. At least for Alice's sake.

"Oh Bella. There is this wonderful new silk. So very soft. Feels like a cloud. And…" A long pause, very unlike Alice. A delicate finger rose, 'What is that?"

Bella fell into the stool sitting below the vanity, "It's a zit Alice. You know a pimple?"

"But why is it on your face?"

Bella's head jerked up, but Alice's face was all innocence. This would be beyond awkward. "It's uh, well, when I get stressed... " How could she adequately explain without grossing herself out? "The skin it gets infected and does this."

Alice's face grew concerned, "You are sick? Is there anything I can do? Um, I'm not very good at sick things. Can I get you something? Medicine…"

Bella interrupted her, "No, just forget about it. It will go away."

Alice bent forward, and peered at it. Bella stiffened, Alice's eyes were nearly plastered to her chin, "How long will that take?"

"A week I guess," Bella wasn't really paying attention, she was idly picking at a loose string at the bottom of her jacket.

"A week!" Alice shrieked. "That's too long! The dress, it could be unfashionable in a week!" If she could shed tears, she would have been. Her golden eyes were wide, her lips pouted. She looked absolutely dejected.

"Ugh." Bella resisted pounding her forehead down into the wood of the vanity desk. It wouldn't help anyway, and with her skin type, more than likely she would have more pimples by morning.

Then a thought. Could she do it? Everyone always said it didn't help, but she was desperate. "Well there is one thing." Alice's eyes lit up. "I could pop it."

Her eyes grew wide again, "Pop it?"

Before Bella could change her mind, she reached up with two fingers, applied pressure and winced at the sharp pain. Then relief, the skin broke open and the pus shot forth. She wiped it away with a tissue. "See, all gone."

Alice grinned, "Thank you Bella! I promise you won't be disappointed." She plugged in a curling iron, and pulled Bella's hair back from her face, running her finger through it carefully.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes turned black, and her lips sealed shut.

"Alice?"

She shook her head, pointing at the newly popped zit, and with her last breath of air, "You are bleeding."

"What?" Bella swung around to the mirror. There was a light blood sheen shining from the newly formed wound. "Oh rats, guess I pushed too hard."

A scuffle was heard outside, Alice turned towards it wide-eyed, moving to protect Bella from whatever was happening on the other side of the door. Clawing, snapping, tearing. The pound of footsteps, the door flung open.

Standing in all his ethereal glory, his own eyes black with need, his mouth pulled down in a frown, was Edward. "What happened? Where is she hurt? We all smelled the blood."

"Jasper?" Alice managed to ask as Edward flew to Bella's side, looking her over.

"He's fine, went running with Emmett," Edward answered haphazardly as his eyes finally focused on the small lesion on Bella's face. He turned to Alice, scowling, "What did you do to her."

Alice backed away from his anger nearly boiling over. "I didn't do anything Edward." Her voice was calm. His eyes narrowed at her thoughts.

"A zit?" He asked incredulously.

Alice pointed subtlety to Bella's chin. In a millisecond; long for Edward, short for Bella, he put the pieces together. "Ah, the slang word for a blemish. Pimple. Acne."

Bella slapped her palm to her forehead, "Please! This isn't something we humans like discussed."

"Why not?" Alice asked, her brow furrowed.

Bella's cheeks reddened, "It's embarrassing, okay? Can we just not talk about it?" She picked up another tissue and dabbed at it, trying to stop the blood. She went to through the tissue away, but her hand hesitated. Alice and Edward were eyeing it lustily. An involuntary shiver. She stuffed it into her pocket instead.

And for once, Bella didn't mind being Alice's Barbie doll. "Come on Alice, let's get this show on the road!" It would at least distract the female vampire from asking any more uncomfortable questions.

Collectively 7 minds all had the same thought, "Maybe being a vampire isn't so bad after all."


End file.
